Don't Look Down
by Dominate One
Summary: Itachi was walking at night looking for something and now he got a kid stalking and calling him a weirdo. Who's is this person and why won't he stop following him! ItachixNaruto Abuse, Anal, Angst, ChallengeFic, H/C, Humil, Language, M/M
1. The One Called Weirdo

Don't Look Down

Chapter 1 The _One_ Called _Weirdo_  
**Beta byItaNarulover**

Uchiha Itachi coughed up smoke as a car transmission choked up its dirty dark cloud; he swapped the cloud from his face as he continued to walk on the cracked and weedy sidewalk. He didn't know what time it was or how long he was out; he knew he had to get out of that house of the disgraceful family he had to live with. The only reason he came back was because of his little brother that needed him.

Sometimes Itachi left for days on an end, he stayed with a friend here and there for a short period of time, and sometimes he stayed for a week or two. He sighed as he looked at the sidewalk that went up a hill, brick buildings with stacks close to one another. He was a little relented to keep on walking, but he didn't have any way of transportation so walking was his only choice.

He looked up at the distance and saw the moon light beam down and stars twinkling. He saw flashes of light move across the sky very calmly and quietly.

"You lil'o shit! Get back here!" Came a scratchy voice.

Itachi was stunned to hear someone shouting behind him, he turned and in that moment a kid shoved his shoulder as he kept running. Itachi turned his head back and the kid disappeared, he tilted his head as he tried to calculate where the kid went. The fat guy behind him was panting as he bent over, clutching his chest.

Itachi deemed it wasn't his problem so he continued walking on, not caring for the male in distress.

_'My Dream Come True'_

A dirt blond haired boy was pacing back and forth; he was biting his nails as he peeked out from the side of the building that he was tracking. He had to storm in and rob the guy, seeing that he was out of shape gave him an advantage due to his running ability. He was a star on his track team once upon a time...very long ago. He dropped out of school when he turned sixteen, he was then kicked out of his foster home simply because he didn't want to be there anymore, that and he set fire to it…but that was a different story which he didn't want to remember or retell.

He grabbed his red hood and threw it over his head; he unpocketed a set of sunglasses that would cover his eye color. He wasn't as stupid as to just walk inside without anything so that the guy could tell the cops.

The red sweater-wearing body moved from the hiding spot of the building, he quickly moved inside. He started shouting at the guy saying he has a gun in his jacket as his hand was inside.

The guy of the store looked shocked and scared for his own safety; the guy rigged the cashier machine open. He started grabbing as much as he could.

The robber looked like he was excited as the guy complied with his demand, he smirked a little. The smirk fell from his lips as he spotted something running in front of him.

A mouse stopped and started to clean itself using its tiny paws, not even realizing that there were people out there.

"GHHHH!" He backed up and his hands came up to shield himself. He hated any kind of rat; his orphanage back home had a bunch that came creeping out at night.

"You don't have a gun!" The guy sounded outraged as he slowly lowered his tight fist full of cash.

Forgetting the mouse he stared wide eyed at the male in front of him, he smiled weakly as he began to back up towards the exit.

"You lil'o shit!" The storekeeper shouted as he ran around his counter to get the kid.

The kid turned and took off.

The shopkeeper started to run after him, "Get back here!" He waved his fist high in the air.

The blond head turned around to watch the guy struggling to keep up; he smirked but was hit by a figure. Ignoring the feeling of his now bruised shoulder he dunked behind a garbage dumpster. He clutched his arm using his hand; he was leaning against the smelly garbage. His breathing so very heavily, he tried to calm his heart beat as he heard footsteps getting louder.

His breath hitched and his eyes shut behind his dark sunglasses, he stopped his breathing.

"He's gone." A husky voice seemed to purr through one ear and out the other.

His breath popped from his lunges as he whipped his head towards the husky voice. "Un-huh..." He didn't know what to say or to do. He was stunned by this pretty faced older male that couldn't possible live around here.

Police sirens were suddenly turned on, making the blond stop breathing again. "Did you rob that guy?"

He blinked at the dark figure. "What's it to ya?!" He couldn't help but be rude to someone that he just met; even with a pretty face he couldn't show anyone mercy.

"Fine then." The older looking male stepped back and turned away from him and began to walk once more.

The sirens become louder.

"You can always follow me." He told the kid, he didn't know why but this kid looked familiar.

He started hiccupping as his heart rate jumped; it was either stay and be caught or follow this stranger that could be a cop undercover or off work. No way would anyone help someone that just tried to rob someone for easy cash. He licked his lips and with one last glance back at the cops pulling up to the tiny store and at the yelling and screaming guy in a white apron, he started running after 'Mr., nice guy.'

_'My Dream Come True'_

"Hey weirdo, why'd you help me out back there?" He said to his knight, not that he knew what a knight was except a sliver tan can from the Wizard of Oz.

He stopped and looked at the kid, "You can't just call someone a 'weirdo'."

"But you are." He said not sure if this guy was out of his mind or from a wealthy family that just got bored at home and saved a commoner. "Why else would you save me like you did?!" He stuck a pointed finger at the pale male next to him.

Itachi blatantly looked away. "Maybe it has the same effect a puppy would have if he was trapped and a little kid wanting to save it."

"Okie..." He stuck one finger in the air, "…but the little kid is a grown man and the puppy is some kid...now what does that say about your mind...huh? Huh!"

"Do you want me to drag you back, I'm sure that storekeeper would be happy."

Naruto was shocked; he then started to shake his head really fast. "Nononononono! I'm good, I'm good."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Now that you're saved, why are you still following me?"

"What? You're not going to take the little puppy home with you? That's what a little kid would do..." He edged closer to the taller male.

Not affected by the kid's closeness, he simply replied. "Like you said before, I'm a grown man and you're just some kid."

"You don't have to be mean!" He argued.

"First I'm a weirdo, now I'm mean?" he let out a puff of air; he hesitantly looked at the blond tanned kid. "If you think of me like that, then leave."

"I can't! You saved me, now I have to save you." He shouted as he stomped his foot.

He shook his head, "You don't own me anything."

He snapped and quickly moved in front of the older male, stopping him in the processes. "I was raised like this, and no matter what I have to do to save your ass I'll do it, whether you like it or not!"

"What morals." He rolled his eyes, "You just robbed someone and yet if someone saves you, you owe them…you were raised wrong."

"I raised myself thank you very much-" He was cut off by the stranger's voice.

"You did a lousy job."

"See! You're mean! I'm trying to help you! I will follow you and make sure nothing will happen to you or your stupid body!!" He sharply turned around and started walking ahead of the raven.

_What did I get myself into?_

_'My Dream Come True'_

Itachi moved a fork into his scrambled eggs with bacon on the side; the blond was next to him on a stool watching everything around the raven. "Not everyone wants to hurt me. Stop looking around and start eating…since I'm paying for you as well."

"Another thing that I have to owe you!" He protested as he looked at his pancakes, which he hadn't had in two years.

"You don't owe me anything. Can't I just be nice!?" He stuck his eggs into his mouth and chewed softly.

He looked away from his pancakes, even if his stomach was growling he still wanted to talk to the guy. "We're in the city, no one's nice, not even the cops!"

Itachi gaze softened as he looked upon his eggs. "Shut up and eat already." He picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it, as he looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, he watched him cut into his pancakes using his fork. Happy that he had the boy's mouth pried, he sighed at the now quite diner. That only lasted for about one minute.

"So, who are you?" He asked as he looked up into his eyes.

"Ita-" He turned his head, he couldn't tell this kind of person who he really was. "I'm a nobody." He felt like laughing.

He barked out laughing, "Even I'm not a nobody. Don't you have a name? I bet it's something cool just like your looks!"

He turned his head around to stare at the blue eyes. "My looks? What do you like about my looks?"

Blinking, he hesitantly let his eyes roam away from the strangers face. Of course he knew a cute face when he saw one, but to tell someone that had one was entirely different. He did the only thing he knew; he lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"May I ask what you are doing on the streets?"

He finished his stack of pancakes; he then pushed the plate away. "Money."

"You're on the streets because of money?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't have any." He said as he picked the glass of orange juice up, sipping it before placing it back on the counter top. "I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Itachi's body leaned to the side, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. "Why don't you go to a shelter?" He asked.

"I'd rather eat garbage then go live there!" He shook his head; he didn't care if he did sound a little childish. Help is help right? Not to him, like he said earlier, he'd rather eat garbage.

"Have you been to one?" He counted his money as the bill came.

"Dozens." He tilted the side of his nose as he tried not to remember his past.

Itachi threw down a wad of cash, he then stuffed his wallet back inside. He pushed himself off the counter top; he walked towards the entrance and exit. He pushed the door open, hearing bells and then it shut behind him. He was a little far ahead when he heard the same bells; he glanced over his shoulders and found an embarrassed blond kid standing in front of the glass door. He had his hands stuffed in his red hood jacket; his eyes looked away from the raven.

Itachi turned back around and began walking once more. He cleared his throat as cold air came into his lungs. "Are you coming or not?"

TBC

a/n Here's another requested fic for Cascarras. I was bored of not updating. Yes this means I'm back to writing once more.

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. The Needed One

Don't Look Down

Chapter 2 The _Needed_ One  
**Beta byItaNarulover**

"No! I can't believe you brought me here!" He turned his head away from the broken neon light sign.

Itachi couldn't believe this kid; he didn't know what the boy's problem was. "Kid, I don't know where to take you besides here."

"I told you already I hate shelters! Besides, I can't go and live here, I have to stay with you so you don't get hurt." He turned away from the taller male, crossing his arms. "You're so mean." He whispered.

He lifted his arms, "Who's going to hurt me?" He twirled around with his arms still up.

"No one as long as I'm beside you."

Itachi lifted his hands in front of him, his hands moved like he was pushing away someone that was standing too close. "Kid, I don't need a stalker."

He balled up his fists. "Stalkers don't save your life. They mess with it; send you crazy letters, and cut their hair to look like you. I'm not a stalker!"

He raised his eyebrow. "If you're not a stalker then go inside."

He shook his head. "I can't save you if I'm in there!" He moved away from the sign and now stood in front of the paler male. He lifted his hand, "Take me with you."

His lips furrowed, his shoulders slumping. "I can't take you with me! I don't even know where I'm going!"

"THAT'S IT!"

The loud shout made Itachi jump back. "What?"

He smiled and pointed both indexes at the stunned raven. "I'm going to find a home for you to live!"

"I don't want a home!" He grunted out.

Blue eyes widened a bit and moved around. "Okie. Do you have a home?"

The raven head bobbed but didn't speak.

"A family?" He spread his hands out from his sides.

He scoffed, "Reason why I won't go home."

"So I have to give you a family and a home to put them in...that sounds easy!" He threw his arms to the side with a happy aura around him. He cocked his head to the side as he lifted his shoulders, still looking at the raven.

"I don't want it." He shot back.

"Then I have to save your life." The younger boy argued, not liking that the raven wasn't helping him in trying to give him a better life. "Why won't you let me help you?" He stepped forward, moving closer as the males shoulders bunched up.

He brought a hand and moved it behind his neck and gave a good scratch, still not answering the boy. It seem like the boy and himself were stubborn when given what they wanted. "I don't care to have either."

The tan face scrunched up, his mouth squeezed together. "Then what do you want?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Everyone wants something."

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky. Both heads shot up. "It's going to rain."

He didn't seem shaken about this turn of event, he lower his head and found the raven still looking up. "So kid with a puppy, where are we going?"

He got his attention. He closed his eyes and tried to think of a solution. "We have to find a shelter."

"Cool, where?"

Itachi looked nervous; his mouth stretched to one side. He scrunched his eyes and cocked his head. "Well..."

"No! Nonononononono!!"

_'Home Sweet Shelter'_

"Welcome to Konoha shelter for the homeless!" A pink haired girl babbled on at the place. She guided them for a short tour, where the beds were to where the bathroom was. "Now!" She turned around; cupping her hands in front of her, giving the two newbies a big big smile, showing them that they could make it in the world and that it wasn't so hard. "How long have you two been homeless?"

Itachi looked over at the younger boy, seeing him hunched closer to his arms with his head turned away from them. "Well...today for me." He gestured to himself, he then turned his head, seeing that the blond wasn't going to speak he shoved him with his shoulder.

"Three years." He said quickly and to the point.

"Okay. Your names?" She asked in a sweet voice making the blond flinch. This is why he hated it here, people like her didn't know the real life only their rich ways or some junk like that.

"Do you need that information?"

The bubble gum girl smiled. "Yes, from everyone that comes here, I have to find out how long they're homeless and add their names so we can record it in our books."

"Itachi." He said low and softly.

"Naruto." In fact he hunched down even more. He couldn't stand being in this place, he shyly glanced over at the now identified raven. Itachi was a cool name and it went well with his looks.

"Naruto!" The girl shouted making both blond and raven flinch and step back. "There are a lot of people asking about you."

He huffed and turned around, giving them his back to watch. "Yeah well, tell them to take a hike!"

"That's not nice 'Naruto'." Itachi commented as Naruto continued pouting.

He mumbled under his breath. "Says the mean slash weirdo."

"Alright." The pink-haired girl took out a pen and a notepad from her apron that allowed pockets in the front. She wrote their names down and then stored the note and pen back in her pouch. "Now let's get you both settled in." She turned and with a skip in her step, led them to their beds.

_'Home Sweet Shelter'_

"Another reason why I hate shelters." Naruto fell onto the stained bed with no sheet or pillow case. Itachi was at his bed that was right next to Naruto's, sitting at the front, watching people try and sleep. Some coughed; others were awake crying in their beds. "Depressing, isn't it?"

Itachi turned his head around to stare at the laying kid. "But you live like this every day?"

He huffed as he shifted on his side away from Itachi. "No, I don't live here! I live out there!"

Itachi moved his eyes to look at the other occupants. "What's the difference?"

"People crying. You can't sleep with almost everyone crying."

Suddenly the lights over their heads were turned off.

"Goodnight Itachi." Naruto's voice echoed into the darkened room.

Itachi pulled himself backwards as he was now lying all the way on the mattress. "G'night, Naruto." He called back as he shifted on his side facing Naruto's cot. He tightly closed his eyes as he heard the cries become louder. _This is going to be a long night._

_'Home Sweet Shelter'_

A snore was vibrated through his chest covered by clothes, a spot of sunlight aimed right at one of his closed eyes. He hunched forward, a warm solid object preventing him from rolling onto his stomach. He tightened his eyes before forcing them open, he glanced down and found a mop of blond hair and a face pressed against his chest feeling hot air blow onto him.

Somehow, in the middle of the night, Naruto got out of his bed and was laying in Itachi's arms and Itachi was keeping him there judging by how tight his arms were around the smaller form. He heard loud steps and then pots banging together.

"Time to get up and have breakfast!" They were banging a long metal spoon against the turned over pot, waking everyone in the building.

Naruto was pushing himself up onto his knees; a fist came up and rubbed at his sleepy eye. "Sorry." He yawned out. "It got cold last night."

He grunted softly as he sat up, he threw his legs over the side as Naruto did the same on the other side; they got up and stood there. They watched everyone else move to the front where they could be served. Itachi looked over at Naruto, "What do you want to eat?"

"Don't we have to eat slum from here?" He lifted his arms, bowing them as he stretched while he stood on his toes.

He scoffed. "No, we don't. I have plenty of money for the both of us." He did some arm stretching before moving to the front, but not in the line, he went outside and stretched his neck. He worriedly looked back and found Naruto walk behind him. "What do you want?"

He gave a shrug, "It's your money."

"Dango sounds good about now." Naruto stepped up beside Itachi, looking up at him with still sleepy eyes.

Naruto nodded as he lowered his head.

"Alright." Itachi soon lead them to the place where they could have a good breakfast.

_'Home Sweet Shelter'_

Naruto was now bouncing around as he had food in his belly and a new friend. He couldn't believe just a day ago he was robbing a shopkeeper. Things were a lot easier with a friend to talk to. After they'd eaten, they walked towards a bus stop where Itachi knew a place where they could stay. While Itachi sat, Naruto was behind the benches with his hands gripping their backs.

"So who's you friend, Itachi?"

Itachi tilted his head back, "His name's Kisame. We met a long time ago."

Naruto hmmed. "Why don't you like your family?"

Itachi stagnated; he patted his pants as dust gathered. "They're all disgraceful. They want power and I know what power can do to people." The sliver bus shined as sunlight hit it just right. "This is the bus."

Naruto stepped over the bench back and jumped on the cement floor, he grinned as the bus came to a complete stop, the doors pulled to the side.

Itachi stepped onto the bus, "Come on, Naruto." He sat in the front row; he scooted as Naruto sat down with him.

He let out a sigh as he looked around the long bus. "How far is his place?" Naruto shifted his jacket off and laid it across his lap.

"Maybe thirty minutes." He replied as he stared out the window.

"Is…" He drawled out the word, "he like you?"

He shrugged, "He's nicer than me, just don't stare at his face or his teeth. And don't say anything about his looks."

"I'm not the type of person to harp on other people's looks! I'm not that mean!" He slumped in his seat and drew his knees up to press into the seat in front of him.

_'Home Sweet Shelter'_

Naruto had his head laid on a soft and firm shoulder; he was drooling down the side of his lip. Itachi glared at the drool that was getting close to his shirt, he couldn't just wake the boy up. He knew the kid didn't get much sleep last night; he just couldn't bring himself to roll his shoulder to knock the boy's head away.

Luckily Itachi didn't have to; he saw their stop just ahead. He brought his hand and laid it on top of the blond head. He tousled his hair, feeling silk being threaded in between his fingers. "Wake up Naruto. We're here!" He pushed his shoulder up and let the head move back as his neck supported its own head.

Naruto shifted to his left as he felt a jerky motion, as the bus started appealing the brakes. The smaller of the two stood up and moved to the front, as he stepped onto the ground he looked around to get familiar with the new environment.

Itachi moved pass the blond and went to a building that was covered in moss. He went beside a panel with black buttons, he pressed a button and a buzzing noise came and went. Soon there was another buzz that lasted until Itachi pulled the door open, he went inside and held the door open for Naruto.

They were walking up a level and then down a hallway. He stopped at the end of the hall and knocked on the door, Naruto stood right next to him as he waited for Itachi's friend Kisame.

The door opened and a blue figure grinned as he saw his old friend.

"Oh my God! A shark!"

Itachi slammed himself on the forehead. "...Naruto!" He whined, but at least it couldn't get worse than this...right?

TBC

ItaNarulover I would like you to be my beta! I will send you all the chapters I have :)


	3. The One Who Saved Me

Don't Look Down

Chapter 3 _The One Who Saved Me_

**Beta byItaNarulover**

Kisame chuckled as he stood back, "Well Ita-chan, what are you doing here and you brought a kid that insulted me?!" He looked back and forth between them; Itachi would never have brought someone home with him unless it was necessary.

"Oops." He covered his mouth and hesitantly looked to his right away from Itachi that was on his left. "I'm sorry Mr. Kisame." Naruto out right bowed to the blue male.

Kisame left the door and went inside, leaving the door wide open.

"Naruto, I told you not do say anything about his looks." He felt ashamed of Kisame but he did do that to himself.

He placed his hands together in front of his face. "I couldn't help it! I'm really sorry Itachi. Why does he look like that?"

Itachi turned around, grabbing Naruto to do the same. "He tattooed his whole skin with blue ink and a dentist sharpened his teeth."

"Oh." Naruto eyes widened for a slip second before they went back to normal.

Itachi turned back around and went inside, Naruto followed really close to Itachi's back. "Oh." he stopped, making the blond run into him. "Don't touch the fish tanks."

"Gotcha." He nodded his head firmly. He wasn't going to disappoint Itachi again, Itachi started moving again. They reached the living room where they found Kisame on the couch smoking a bunt.

"So, who's the kid?" He gestured with his hand holding the smoke.

"Naruto." He told him, he then read his grey shirt. 'I Got Wood.'

He took a puff of smoke, inhaling and blowing. "Never heard of ya."

Itachi walked over to the couch, grabbed the blunt from his hand. "No, you wouldn't." He sat down and smashed the blunt in the ashtray.

"HEY!" Kisame shouted as he pushed the ravens hand away from the ashtray. "That was the last of it." He picked the blunt up and tried to straighten it out to try and smoke it again. "Why are you here?!"

"Where's Deidara?"

"He's at work." He relit the blunt and inhaled. "You aren't fun anymore. You should start smoking again."

Itachi huffed and pushed himself hard into the couch's back. "Damn. I needed to talk to him."

He brought a hand up to ruffle his hair; he then looked up to found an uncomfortable blond.

"You can sit." He pointed to the chair that wasn't too far away from where he was standing.

Naruto gave a long look at the torn up chair that looked like it was older than him. He began to move, it looked like he was heading for the chair but in fact he was heading for the couch.

He fell back against the couch, squeezing next into Itachi and the armrest. "I can't protect you over there." He grinned at the frowning face.

Itachi moved over an inch, allowing and letting the boy to fully sit on his ass.

"Aww, Itachi's has a crush! How cute." He puckered his lips at the Uchiha; he then gave them a knowing smirk.

Naruto jumped to his feet, pointing a shaky finger at Kisame. "I am not his crush. I'm only here to save him!"

Itachi cut in before Kisame could make it worse. "Naruto. Could you get us sodas from the kitchen. It's just in there." He pointed a finger behind him and to the side through an arch way to the kitchen. "In the refrigerator, top shelf."

Naruto sighed as he lowered his shoulders and finger. "I guess so. But I'm not getting anything for him!" He gave Kisame a death glare as he went into the kitchen.

"What's with the kid?" He picked his legs up and set them on the coffee top as he finished his smoke.

Itachi let his head fell back against the couch's back. "I saved him and now he thinks he owes me."

"Just tell him to give you sex and call it even." He leaned forward and smashed his blunt into the ashtray before leaning back.

"I'm not going to do that." He said as he sat up, taking off his wool black jacket and threw it on the coffee table. He then sat back in his black and brown sweater. He crossed his arms over his chest and then gave a light cough.

"Why? It's not illegal here." He rubbed his hands together as the room was heating up on a cold day.

Itachi looked at Kisame as if he'd lost his head. "I don't care. I'm still not doing that. I don't care if he follows me the rest of my life; I'm not doing that to him."

"Doing what to me?" Naruto came back in and only had two cans in his hands. He handed one off to Itachi before sitting down next to him. Blue eyes looked at him waiting. Sounds of a can being opened and then Naruto opened his.

Kisame stared amused at the both of them. "Are you sure you don't have a crush on him?" He shifted his body so that he was facing Itachi and the blond kid.

Naruto took a large sip of his drink before talking back. "Yup. I'm sure." He slumped down on the couch to get more comfortable as he looked around the room. "Is that a shark!?" Naruto jumped up and headed over to the large tank with thick glass with ting fish and a small baby shark swimming around.

Kisame smirked as he watched the hyper blond almost bounce everywhere he went. "I'm a volunteer at the Ocean zoo. I orphan baby sharks until they get big enough so that the older adults won't eat them."

Itachi's back relaxed as he settled in and drank his cold drink. It was nice being here, watching Naruto begin to follow the shark with his eyes that matched the water color. Naruto was startled when the front door opened a taller blond came in, tugging off his tie and kicking his shoes off.

Kisame stood up and walked over to where Naruto was and he found a white plastic container, he ripped the lid off and off a green fishnet, to scoop one of many tiny goldfish and dumped them into the shark tank. "Deidara you finally came back!" The baby shark swam and with a quick motion he chummed and did a roll.

"Cool." Naruto let out a gasp of excitement as a fin from the goldfish sank to the bottom.

Deidara didn't look at anyone in the room; he headed to the door that was dangled in front of the couch. "I hate work!" He opened the door and went inside only to come back out. "There's not a drop of clay anywhere."

Kisame chuckled as he went back to the couch, stepping over the Uchiha's legs as they were propped on the coffee table. "That's because you use it all by making all of those clay bird models."

Deidara now noticed the other people in his apartment. "Yo Itachi." He nodded to the raven on the couch; he then looked over to see blue eyes staring at him. "Who are you?"

Kisame giggled under his breath. "Itachi's little boyfriend."

He quickly jabbed a finger at Itachi. "I knew it! You like the younger ones." He wiggled his eyebrows. "It made me wonder why you never took up on the offer of dating me. I have blond hair and blues eyes but he's younger..."

Naruto turned around fully; he leaned back on tank base to sneer at the other blond.

"Ignore them Naruto." He told the blond as he glared at his so called friends that teased him at every corner on the simplest of things.

Deidara smirked, eyes on Itachi he moved towards the still sneering young blond. "Aw come on. Don't you want your friends to get along with your new boyfriend?" He wrapped an arm around the younger blond, pulling him closer to his armpit. Deidara looked him over, "He's kind of cute." He stated as he released the boy.

_Meet The Losers _

Kisame sighed as he walked out the door, "Later!"

There were hmms as he shut the door. "Where's he going?" He asked Itachi as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Work." Both Deidara and Itachi answered.

Naruto raised his eyebrow; he then looked over the table at Itachi. "Do you work?"

Deidara burst out. "TSHAHA. Uchiha and work don't go together." He laid his cards down. "Full house. Another round?"

"Naha." Itachi laid his cards down and got up, he moved in between the couch and table.

Naruto eyes widened as he watched Itachi leave. "Where are you going?" He got up from his butt to his knees.

"Possessive boyfriend you have there." Deidara commented Itachi.

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Itachi lifted his hand at the boy as he walked into the kitchen and then to the bathroom.

"Do you have a clue what Itachi wants in life?"

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows. "I...I don't think Itachi wants anything…"

Naruto laid his head down; he crossed his arms over his head with his hands gripping his hair. "I'm going to owe him for the rest of my life."

Deidara sat down in the couch and looked at Naruto with a weird expression. "What's with you owing him?"

He took a long deep breath as he lifted his head. "He saved me and now I'm trying to repay him but I'm not finding anything that he wants…"

He blinked as he saw eyelids close over blue eyes. "Oh. So, you're not his boyfriend....huh. Well, Itachi's different from most people. I never saw Itachi want anything that his money couldn't give him."

They heard a door open and then shut, light footsteps skidded across the tiled floor. Itachi walked in and didn't like the look Deidara was sending him. He only glared at him lightly before walking in between the couch and table, sitting back where he was. He sideward glanced at both blonds. "What?"

Naruto shook his head and picked up the pile of cards. He did some tricks with the cards before dealing them out to all three of them.

"You know Itachi, someone is looking for you." Deidara said in his teasing tone.

Itachi cocked his head to the side towards Deidara. "Who?" He had a name already in his head, his parents never called his friends. They thought he didn't have any, so that's probably why. "I think I know the person, spiky hair, black eyes...kind of looks like me." He described as he shyly glanced at the blond boy on his knees.

"You got it, unless he changed his hair and his eyes."

Naruto couldn't help but to curiously wonder who they were talking about. "Who are you talking about? Who's looking for you Itachi?" Naruto stood up as he was now waiting. He wasn't getting any answers quickly like he wanted; he started tapping his foot against the peach carpet.

Itachi didn't like talking about his family. "It's nobody, Naruto. Sit down and let's play the game."

"You're lying to me." Naruto kept standing; his knees didn't shake even though they felt like doing so. "I don't like when you don't tell me anything."

"Naruto…" There was a long pause after that. "It's none of your business." Itachi was starting to get defensive as Naruto kept pressing on.

"It is my business to know everything about you."

Itachi balled a fist next to his hip so that they couldn't see him doing the action. "No it's not! I'm getting sick and tired of you following and asking me where I'm going and who I'm talking about!"

"I'm just trying to find out how I can repay you for saving me."

Itachi grimaced as he couldn't get Naruto to think he didn't need to repay him. "I'm started to regret saving you!"

Naruto stopped, hurt and pain washing over his face.

Itachi was shocked and his look showed it. "Wait a minute…I…I didn't mean that."

Naruto bit his lip. "Yes, you did." He turned away and rushed to the door; he threw it open and left without closing it.

Itachi lowered his head into his hands. "Fuck!"

TBC


	4. The One You Can't Stand

Don't Look Down  
Chapter 4 The _One You_ Can't Stand

**Beta byItaNarulover**

Searching the corner of the shop, that he had found the blond just a day ago, robbing this very store, he kind of figured that he wouldn't be here but he had to know for sure. Itachi sighed as he looked at the closed mark sign that was handed in the window sill.

He knew that Naruto would never go back to the shelter; he didn't know where he would go. He should have asked Naruto earlier if he had any family, that he could have dropped him off at or where he lived at on the street.

He kicked the stone that was by his feet; he pocketed his hands and looked around lazily at the scenery. _Wait a minute, that pink haired girl from the shelter said people were looking for him!!_ Itachi turned and left the closed store behind him.

_I Found You_

Itachi banged on the closed front door as he found the shelter doors closed off to the public. How the heck can poor people get here? He was thinking that he had to break this door down and find that girl.

"Excuse me Sir?"

Itachi paused as he stopped himself from slamming his shoulder into the door; he whipped his body around and found a pink and a blonde haired girl with brown bags. "I want to know the people that are asking for Naruto."

The pink haired girl blinked and then smiled. "Alright. Ino can you get the door?" She asked the blonde next to her.

Ino sneered at the both of them; she stomped up the steps and set the two bags on the cold cement floor. She slipped her hand inside her skit pocket and retrieved a set of keys and inserted one key into the lock. With little effort she got the door unlocked, she pushed on the door lightly and stepped aside. Having her pale face lit up, she gestured to the raven male like he was some kind of prince. "You may enter!" She went to grab the bags but then stopped when arms reached down for them. She hesitantly looked up and found this guy picking them up.

"It's okay. I got them." He said like it wasn't a problem.

Ino wasn't the kind to gawk and fall for someone that had a pretty face, a fist came up to her chin and she giggled into it. "T-thank you."

Eyes closed. "Like I said, it's okay. I'm the one who's burgeoning in like this; at least I can help you out." Itachi walked in ahead of the girls; there were still homeless people here. A lot of them were sleeping the day away.

He dropped the bags near a table in front of the beds; he lightly turned his head over to the two that were his tail. "So about the information on the people that know Naruto..?"

Sakura could bonk herself on the head. "Oh, right…sorry about that. I'll go get the while you and Ino set things out." As she walked away she paused and looked back at the ravens back, she then proceeded to give her blonde friend the thumbs up on her catches.

_I Found You_

"Ow!" Uzumaki groaned as he had to lay his head down. So much thinking was damaging his brain. He had to run from Itachi and now he was at the park where it was empty when he got there, soon night would come and then he would had to leave quickly before that patrolling gang would come.

He calmly sat on a dirty bench and lifted his head, tilting it backwards at the sky, it was probably past noon.

"Why did you say that...?" Naruto inhaled gaspingly and released a sigh. "What could you want and why don't you want anything?" He squinted as sunlight blared down at him; he lifted a hand to shield his pair of blue eyes.

Suddenly hands were grasping his shirt and yanking him off the bench. "It's you!" His voice was cold and sharp as his eyes glared into the smaller boy's. "I got you and there's no one around to save you!"

_I Found You_

"Itachi-sama! I got the files on Naruto!" Sakura came back from searching through every file that the shelter had in the back room. She had found them still unpacking and putting the items away. She jumped to a stop and extended the peach file; she slowly looked over at Ino and found a sad look upon her face.

Itachi set the vegetable bag down and grabbed the folder; he flicked the folder open and read off a couple of names and addresses. "Do you know if these people still live at the same addresses?"

"Yup. They didn't come too long ago." She blinked over at Ino again. _Did this jerk hurt Ino?_ She tapped a finger against her chin in thought.

"Thank you both." He said not looking up. He turned from the girls and headed for the door, he soon left.

Sakura rushed to Ino's side. "Ino, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?!"

"He said...he said..." She hiccupped as she couldn't look at her green eyes.

"What did he say to you!?" She pressed on.

"He said he was married!" She then lost it and cried hard.

"Oh, Ino." She wrapped her arms around the weeping girl. "It's okay. It's okay."

_I Found You_

Naruto was lightheaded as he looked upon the pale male. "You look familiar..."

He grunted, "You dobe!" He flung the boy's body back to the bench, he hmphed and looked around. "Why the heck are you out here?"

Naruto pouted, his hands gripped the bench edge in between his legs. "Running away from somebody!"

"Not surprising. Is it a gang or just one person that you managed to piss off?"

"Either! It was this guy that saved me and I wanted to repay him by protecting or saving his body...but then he got real mad and said that he regretted saving me…" Naruto stood up and brought his hands at the back of his head. "Why are you out here?"

Sasuke moved his head as a jogger passed by. "I'm looking for someone...he's been missing for some time now." He pocketed his hands inside his sweater jacket, the wind started to pick up.

Naruto bit his lip as he rethought of another in the last week that he knew of. "You're looking for a run away? I don't think I've seen someone around here, if some has run away I would know."

"Hn."

"Do you want me to help you..?"

Sasuke moved to the bench and sat down. "You just want someone around that can be your bodyguard from this someone that you ran away from."

Naruto sighed as he looked away from the pale teen. "Sometimes Sasuke, you can be a real meany."

_I Found You_

"Konoha apartment 4c. Umino Iruka." Itachi listed off as he got to the last person. He flipped the file closed as he made his way to a payphone, calling a taxi.

The white colored taxi came pulling up to the side walk where the Uchiha stood with a folder in his hand. He extended his hand to the latch, pulled the door open and slid inside. After giving the cabdriver directions, they headed off.

Itachi sat back on the cut up upholster, his back itched as the fabric on the seat rubbed into his shirt and softly against his soft skin. The drive was not as long as he thought it would be; he stared out the window as he watched buildings and people pass by. The endless sound that didn't escape the backseat, he heard the engine running as they drove more and more.

The cab driver pulled alongside a penthouse with its own welcomer. Itachi paid the male as he opened the door and shut it behind him as he stared up at the massive building. He didn't think that someone who knew Naruto could live in an expensive place.

Quickly he stepped in front of a buzzer system that denied the general public access to the building. Ringing up 4c with the name printed on a little piece of paper attached underneath the button.

"Hello?"

Holding the button pressed down, "Is this Umino Iruka?"

"Yes it is."

"Do you know a Naruto, blond hair, bright blue eyes?"

_Buzz._

Itachi grabbed the door and flung it open as he had access to the building, he walked to the elevator as he decided it was a long way up. After having the right floor, he calmly began walking as he went by the numbers on the doors. He sighed at '4c'; the door was thrust open by a ponytailed male with a scar across his nose.

"How do you know Naruto?"

Itachi paused as the male's voice was strained and tired. "I just wanted to know where I can find him."

"Naruto's been missing for months. Before he went missing he never told me he met anyone that fits your description. Who-who are you?"

"I just met Naruto a day ago." He said unsurely as Iruka blinked and then opened his eyes wider.

Iruka extended the door length. "Please, come in. I haven't seen Naruto in months, I don't know about his whereabouts. You said you saw him, was he in good health?"

Itachi stood momentarily as he made a choice not to tell the truth. "From what I could see, yes he was in a very good shape. You don't know of any places where he might be?"

"If I would know, I would have found him a long time ago."

"Do you mind if I ask why he's on the street and not with you?"

Iruka stood in the middle of the doorway entrance to his living room. "Naruto has a lot of problems dealing with the authority. Nothing was easy for him; he sometimes steals when he needs to, even though if he'd ask me I would give it to him. He doesn't like help or any kind of hand outs."

Itachi looked displeased as he still couldn't find anything on his whereabouts.

_I Found You_

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto yelled as he tried to keep up with the raven.

Sasuke lightly turned his head to the side, "You don't have anywhere else to be?"

"Not really." Naruto smiled as he started to follow a different Uchiha around, though he didn't know it at the time. "So, are you going to tell me who you are looking for?"

Sighing, he then blurted out. "My brother. I tried to call him but he refused to answer, he just sent me to the voicemail."

"I didn't know that you had a brother~! That's cool." Naruto chirped in a high pitch. "Does he look like you?"

Before Sasuke could say anything, his phone started ringing. He knew the ringtone as his brother's; he hurried up get the cell phone out of his pants pocket. He flipped it open, "Itachi?"

Naruto paled.

"Where are you?" He looked relived as he heard his brother's voice. "I don't know where that's at. Where have you been? Mom and dad are worried about that you didn't show up to their party....What do you mean you're looking for someone?"

Naruto bit his lip as he stared at Sasuke's expression. He couldn't take it anymore; he ripped the phone from Sasuke. "Hey!" He shouted. "Why are you looking for me?!"

Itachi sighed, "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto scrunched his face. "Yeah, it's me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the south park."

"Stay right there. I'll be there." Itachi hanged up on his end.

Naruto closed the phone and handed it back over to Sasuke. "Itachi's coming."

"How do you know my brother?"

TBC


	5. The One I found

Don't Look Down

Chapter 5 The _One I_ found

**Beta byItaNarulover**

"How do you know my brother, dobe?" Sasuke asked once more as the blond looked like he was ignoring him for the time being. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Uchiha...Itachi? He's your brother?!"

Sasuke sighed and glanced away as the blond got over his own shock. "We do look alike, you know."

"That's true. But I didn't know he was that Itachi." Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

Sasuke turned his eyes back on the teen. "I see."

"You won't like it. But I was about to rob a store and the store guy figured out that I didn't have any weapon on me and chased me. I was in hiding when the cops came and Itachi showed up and helped me out." Naruto fidgeted with his hands.

Sasuke closed his eyes as his face grew angry. "Well! You're right, I didn't like it. After everything Iruka and I have done for you, you tried robbing someone."

"I don't like people helping me." He huffed as he stared away from the Uchiha.

"And yet you let my brother?"

Naruto scowled. "I've been trying to repay him. But he doesn't have anything he wants. Do you know anything that he would want?"

Sasuke looked flustered as he moved his eyes around, he soon gave a sour expression.

"I see. You don't know your brother either." _Maybe I can help with that?_

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted, "He's my brother, not yours!" Sasuke slammed his fist in the air, wanting the blond to drop the subject.

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

Itachi pocked his phone and looked up at a worried male. "I know where Naruto's at. Can you give me a lift there?" He jerked a thumb at the door.

His eyes lit up, "Of course!! Just wait right here, I have to grab my keys." He stumbled over a table in search for the ring of keys, finding them in a glass bowl. He picked them up and turned to face the pale young male. "Let's go."

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bench, waiting for Itachi to show up. "Do you hear someone crying?" Naruto turned his head around to find the source.

"It seems to be those girls over there." He jerked his head to the two girls that were walking on the graveled road.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Shit!" Sasuke hunkered down. "That's that Sakura chick!"

Blue eyes blinked. "Sakura? That's the girl from the shelter!"

"She volunteers there after school. She's clinging to me like the red zone!" He frowned, moving his head to hide behind Naruto's shoulder. "Tell me if she's past us, ok!"

Suddenly the pink-haired girl glanced over at them.

"Uh-oh…" Naruto whispered.

"Uh-oh?" Sasuke sneered, "What do you mean uh-oh! Naruto!" He growled out his name.

Sakura beamed a smile at him; she began to tug her friend towards them. "Naruto is that you!? Itachi's been looking for you- Is that Sasuke hiding his face behind your shoulder?"

_Wonderful, it's my fault. Naruto looked uncomfortable as he let out a small laugh. He just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't kick his butt after this. He then scratched the back of his head as he leaned away from Sasuke to reveal him to the girls._

Sasuke's black eyes glared at the back of the blonde's head, leaning away from him to normally sit on the bench. He then blinked up at the blonde girl who was in tears. "Why is she crying?"

"She kinda fell in love with this guy named Itachi." Sakura filled them in. "But then he turned around and said that he was married. I found it weird, if he was married then why would he be staying at a shelter?"

"It's obvious! He's in the middle of a divorce." Ino cried out. "She threw him out! And the only place was a shelter."

Sasuke was shocked. "My brother stayed at a shelter?"

"It started raining; we were standing outside a shelter. It was easier for us to just go inside instead of looking for a hotel."

"You and my brother stayed at a shelter!?" Sasuke stood up; he moved to stand in front of the blond. "What did the two of you do after that?" He then proceeded to across his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"I know my brother and what's worst, I know you as well. Now tell me!"

Naruto broke the eye contact. "I may have crawled into his cot with him...still in it."

Ino cut into their conversation. "So wait. He's gay, not married?"

"Did he tell you that he was married?" Sasuke asked as he looked over his shoulder at the still crying girl.

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

Itachi was tapping his long finger against his knee, watching everything go by. His smoldering eyes sideward glanced over at the male driving his dark purple car. He was slightly listening to the traffic; he lofted his head back against the head rest.

Iruka was passing car after car, speeding past drivers. He was thrilled to see Naruto again, getting there was proving to be a hard time for him. The south park was fifteen minutes away, driving at 67 miles an hour in a 45 zone towards the park. He couldn't wait to see him.

"Why is Naruto on the street?" Itachi spoke flatly.

Iruka choked, he paused and he moved his hand as he rounded a corner. "It happened after the death of his parents."

The car ride soon quieted down.

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

Naruto blow hot air into the fall cold, he tucked his hands inside his pants pockets to keep them warm. He ignored the three that were arguing over Itachi, he knew why he was avoiding people and his family. They all wanted to do things for him. Naruto stood up abundantly, causing them to stop and look over at him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he stared in between his long bangs.

_I think I know what I can give Itachi now. He was now happy about it; he finally found out what Itachi truly wanted. And he had given it to him without realizing it. "I'm happy now." He then turned away, starting to walk away from them. "Tell Itachi that we're even..." Was thrown over his shoulder. _

"Huh? What was that all about?" Sakura tossed her head to the side. "What a weird guy…" Her emerald eyes stared at the swaying back.

Ino blinked, her lips furrowed. "And what's with the 'even' thing?"

Sasuke just looked on.

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

"Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" Itachi suddenly said as he found his brother along with two girls that he knew from the shelter.

Sasuke stood up, "He just left." He turned his head away from his brother in the direction the blond went. "He told me to say that you guys were 'even'. What did he mean by that?"

"Even?" Itachi lowered his eyes; he couldn't mean the 'saving his life' part, right? They weren't supposed to be even, Naruto hadn't saved him so why would he say that? "I don't know what he's thinking...Which way did he go?"

Sasuke extended his right arm, "That way."

Itachi frowned as he starting walking, hoping to catch up to the young boy. In the background, Iruka stood there, once again missing the blond.

_'There You Are, And There Your Not'_

Naruto had just exited from the park, not looking back as he turned the corner. He sighed as he looked up; the sun was high and bright. He was suddenly caught behind; his shoulders were raised behind him. Two giant males were holding Naruto, both in matching uniforms.

"We're going to have to take you downtown, a guy describe someone similar to you trying to rob a store not too far from here." Hand cuffs were being placed on his wrists.

Naruto was shocked as they were now dragging him towards a cop car parked alongside the curve. "Wait a minute!" He tried protesting, but it was too late, one cop opened the back door. The cop that was holding him put a hand on top of his head to push him down as to not bump his head.

"Hey!" A voice was shouted behind them, the door slowly shutting behind the blond kid. Naruto glanced towards the voice and spotted Itachi running to them. "Where are you taking him?!" He half yelled. He calmly stopped in front of the officers.

The black haired cop took in the pale younger male's posture. "We believe this kid was trying to rob a store, we're taking him down to the police station." Both cops stepped inside the car, Naruto pleaded, his blue eyes staring through the window. The car started driving away, his blond head turned to look through the back window as Itachi was left standing there.

TBC


	6. My Savior

Don't Look Down

Chapter 6 _My_ Savior  
**Beta byItaNarulover**

Itachi was rushing back towards the park, where the girls, his younger brother, and Iruka who had a car that he needed, were. The raven male stopped as he was ten feet from the group, "Iruka I need to borrow your car." He said a little too hastily.

"Is it Naruto? Does he need to go to the hospital?!!!" Iruka was ranting, not wanting Naruto hurt at all.

"Nothing like that." Itachi waved the mother-hen off. He brought his hand out, hoping that he would take the hint.

Sighing, he glanced at the older raven to see he was serious about wanting his car and to see that whatever he was doing was all for Naruto, so he was in good hands. Iruka handed the keys over to Itachi and he was off towards the parked car.

It wasn't long before he was driving away, rushing by cars, trying to get there as fast as the car could go. He had gone to jail once and he didn't think Naruto could handle the other jail mates. It probably took him about ten minutes before he saw the police building, hoping that he was in time to catch Naruto as they booked him.

Itachi saw a parking space and took it before someone else had the chance to, like always there were a bunch of police cars around the building. He turned the engine off and watched the cars as he ran across the street, going inside and he went straight up to the counter with an old lady behind a glass window.

Itachi peered into the window, looking around before speaking. "Is Naruto booked here?!"

The lady glanced up with her eyes looking unimpressed as he yelled at her. She clicked her tongue and began to look through the files in front of her, "We have an Uzumaki Naruto?"

He didn't know the blonde's last name. "Unn… does he have blond hair and blue eyes?" He told the woman what he looked like as he was ashamed that he never asked the blond his last name.

Something snapped in her eyes. "Listen sir. I have a list of names not their description." The woman shook her head.

"Could you check?!" He pleaded with her.

She sighed as she got up, "As you wish." She soon went into the back and was gone for awhile before she walked back to her desk. "Yes, blond hair and blue eyes."

"How much is his bail??" He asked.

She looked uninterested as she let out a powerful sigh. "I'm sorry but he's still in booking so his bail hasn't been set at the moment."

Itachi's jaw hardened, "Will it be soon?" He tried not to anger the woman as she held the decision on whether he could get Naruto out of there or not.

She held her hand out, "It's going as fast as possible." She informed him.

"Will you inform me when the bail is set?" Itachi was beginning to get pissed as he couldn't make the process go any faster, maybe if he got his father involved...

"Sure, why not." She began flipping through a magazine as she spoke to him.

Okay that's it! "Forget about it then." Itachi stormed away, not liking the lady's attitude. He began dialing his father's phone, his father answered and Itachi began asking him to do a favor for him and that he needed his help.

_'A Helping Hand'_

It was less than thirty minutes when Naruto was pushed into the room where he was released without bail, he was just rushed out by a cop and that's all. Itachi was there with so many people that were here to see him in jail, his friends and family.

Itachi got up and headed over to the blond with hurried steps, wrapping his arms around his small form. "You OK?" He whispered into the boys shoulder.

Naruto was a little shaken earlier as he saw the other jail mates but now that was all over and down with, he wasn't in any rush to get back in there. "Thank you." He said the one thing that he knew he should do to the one person who he owed more than ever.

It was nice being out of that god awful place. Feeling the warm body still attached to him, he wrapped his own arms around Itachi.

Itachi pulled back, grabbing the blond by his shoulder as he dragged him from the building and back across the street, getting into the car.

"I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me." He said in disappointment.

Itachi didn't look over to see the pity on the blond face as he couldn't do anything for him. "I'm not doing this just so that you can owe me; I'm doing it 'cause I want to." Itachi started the car and made a U-turn not caring if cops stopped him as long as his father was alive, Itachi wasn't going to jail.

_'A Helping Hand'_

Getting back to the park where Itachi left Iruka along with his brother, he wondered if they were still here. He was glad to find Iruka and Sasuke at the beginning of the park entrance, as he parked alongside the curve.

A tan hand reached out to grab onto Itachi arm. "Please don't mention to Iruka that I was in jail!"

Looking over at the desperate blond. "I won't."

_'A Helping Hand'_

It was a week later when Itachi's limo drove to Iruka's just like he always did when Naruto got off of school. Naruto really changed his life around, he had dropped out of school but with Itachi tutoring him in every subject he was beginning to ace all his classes.

Itachi stepped out and reached the buzzer as Iruka or Naruto let him in, he met up with Naruto at the top of the stairs. "Hey, you're looking happy today."

Naruto tossed his head to the side, "I'm always happy, remember."

"True. It's just you seem more happy." Itachi stopped as he was just a few steps down. He was wearing an overcoat as he was in a black suit as Naruto was wearing his street clothes.

"I guess I'm just glad it's Friday." He lied, he was just happy to see the older male as he continued to come visit him every day. "Come on, Iruka's making dinner." He grabbed a hold of Itachi's coat and tugged him forward.

They made their way to '4c' and entered the room and a wave of scent rushed to their noses. Itachi took his coat off and set it aside as he headed for the kitchen to see if Iruka needed any help, after receiving a soft 'no' from him he then proceeded to see if Naruto had any homework that he needed to get done.

Receiving a 'no' from the boy, Itachi went and grabbed his backpack and looked inside and found a sheet with unanswered questions. "We go through this every day."

Naruto snickered. "And I'm going to keep doing it." He moved to the couch along with Itachi. They sat there as Naruto did his homework with Itachi watching over him while he helped him out from time to time.

Soon Iruka called the boys to the dinner they were having.

Itachi was slowly chewing the food he placed into his mouth as he glanced over at the blond to see him gulf his food down without any pauses to chew correctly. It wasn't until later when they had finished their meal that Iruka picked the empty plates up and walked with them into the kitchen.

Itachi stood up; it was time for him to leave.

Naruto was up in an instant, he followed Itachi to the door. "Are you going to come back tomorrow?"

"MmmMm." Itachi nodded, he swung his overcoat on. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" He grabbed the handle as he waited for the blond to answer him.

"Nope. Why? Are you planning something for us to do?"

Itachi smirked, "Yeah. I'll see you bright and early!" Itachi jerked the door open and left without saying anything else.

"Wait! How early are we talking about?!" Naruto didn't get any replies after that.

TBC

a/n There's only one more chap!


	7. Our Day

Don't Look Down

Chapter 7 _Our_ Day  
**Beta byItaNarulover**

_One Month Later..._

Naruto was up really early and was excited to get the day going. Itachi was coming over to take him someplace where they both could share memories that they could talk about in the near future. Naruto was building up the courage to tell Itachi what he was feeling for him, after he found out that Itachi was Sasuke's older brother they started talking a lot more. Trying to get some information out of him.

Sasuke also had a tight lip about things and apparently his lips were firmly closed when talking about his brother or for short, he didn't get any info on Itachi.

Naruto's finger itched as he was about to dial Itachi's cell phone, he couldn't stop himself. Maybe he should call and tell him how he feels....and then hang up. Naruto sighed as he leaned back on the couch, feeling like he should have more guts then this.

_That's it!_ Naruto jolted forward, staring desperately at the clutched phone in his hands. He moved his fingers to the numbers; just tell him and hang up! He waited as the phone played music and as someone picked up, he began to speak before the other did. "I LIKE YOU!" Beep.

Red faced and sweaty, he panted as he couldn't believe he had done that.

Thoughts of Itachi hating him poured into his mind. Hiccups were now forming in his throat, he placed the phone beside him as he hid himself in his arm that wasn't holding the phone.

Suddenly the phone rang.

His pulse jumped, he shook the feeling off and answered the phone. Greeting whoever it was and receiving a sigh. "Stay put. I'll be right over." _It's Itachi...Duh! Of course it's him._

"Y-yeah." Both hanged up. Naruto was now pacing back and forth in front of the couch that he had been sitting on. Wondering if Itachi was going to set him in the right 'path' or...Naruto blushed as images came to mind.

Now all he had to do was wait and see if Itachi liked him back.

_'It's Like That'_

Itachi laid the phone down in the seat beside him as the driver turned on green as the limo got closer to the building where Naruto lived. The limo pulled alongside the street path, he stepped out and rushed around his white limo, up the stoop and buzzing Iruka's apartment.

Getting the buzz he opened the door and headed upstairs, he strolled down the hallway as his feet began to slow down. He sighed as his feet stopped all together; he slowly licked his upper lip as he once again started walking.

He stopped right in front of the closed door, getting ready to knock but the door was suddenly jerked open as Naruto stood there looking at him.

A tiny smile formed over his lips resulting in a full blown smile from the blond. Itachi gave a nod as he then jerked his head back in a gesture; Naruto immediately grabbed his cotton orange jacket.

_'It's Like That'_

Getting inside the limo's backseat, the window between the driver and the backseat was rolled up to give them a little privacy. They sat in awkward silence; Naruto was the first to glance over at him. "Itachi. This isn't out of pity nor do I think this is payment for all you've done for me. I just like you."

Itachi didn't know what to say, here he was sitting next to the one person he enjoyed spending time with and he was drawing a blank. It wasn't like he was going to shoot the blonde's feeling down but he was feeling something, he just didn't want to have the blond thinking this was his 'payment' to him. "I know what you mean."

Naruto slumped down fully understanding Itachi's meaning. "I'm glad..." Naruto looked towards the raven and stiffened as Itachi leaned closer to him, feeling a hand slid up the side of his face before heat pressed against his lips. After they pulled away Naruto softly whispered his name.

"I know this will not be a good place for our 'first time.'" Itachi sighed as he slumped back against the seat. "To tell the truth, I've been thinking about this for some time. I want a lot more than just sex. I would love to spend the rest of my time with you than with others."

Naruto lifted a shoulder as he listened to Itachi pouring his feelings out, it hit him when he saw Iruka stomping down the stairs and walking passed the limo as he left for work. "I forgot that Iruka works today...." Naruto shot a look at Itachi. "We can go to my room?"

_'It's Like That'_

It wasn't long before Naruto was stripped from his clothes and laid out on his unmade bed as Itachi was busy stripping out of his boxers and throwing them across the room. Naruto was hard as he felt his erection pressed firmly against his navel, thinking that it would not bend as it was stiff as a rocket ship.

Itachi towered over the smaller form; his breath was already uneven as his body heated up as those blue eyes stared at his face alone. He gave a tiny smirk before he gripped the boy's hips and moved him to lay face down into the wrinkled sheets.

Tan hands gripped over top to his pillow, forcing the pillow into his face as he felt exposed as a much larger form pressed against his bare slick back, flinching when Itachi's hand lay on his butt and slid towards the opened crack. It wasn't long before the unlubed finger entered the boy, he was surprised as it seemed like the blond had stretched himself or someone that Naruto allowed do this to him. But seeing that Naruto always was around him it seemed unlikely that someone got the blond before he did.

His finger pulled open, he then twisted his wrist, pushing against the sides to make the walls wider. "You know who we have to thank right?" Itachi whispered against the boy's ear.

Naruto turned his head towards Itachi. "Who?"

"The person who set this up for us. **Cascarras**!"

Naruto blinked as just then the finger inside of him thrusted, making his fist clutch tighter. "Oh, right her!" He breathed out as he turned his head back.

Itachi wrapped an arm around Naruto waist and brought him flush to his chest. "Thank you **Cascarras**!" Itachi soon turned to Naruto's ear, he bit and sucked.

"Itachi can we skip this part?" Naruto's form hunkered over as he began to shiver; he liked the way his throbbing organ was rubbing into the mattress. "It seems like this is taking forever."

Itachi placed a well heated kiss onto the tan shoulder, "if that's your _wish_. Then I would love to."

Naruto soon felt the finger get removed from his body; he felt his breath leave him when a new pressure was at his entrance. The pressure felt bigger than his opening which made him wonder what the feeling was going to be like, which then made him thrust backwards.

"Just have a little more patience." Itachi took a breath, "I want to go slow."

Naruto raised himself on his arms, moving his back rear into Itachi's pelvis. "Why slow?"

Hands gripped at the boy's hips, loving and hating the position his penis was in between Naruto's crack. "Slow makes it last longer?" He said unsure, his head was in a mush with lust. "Maybe....maybe slow isn't the best. We have a while to get to know each other's body...right?" Itachi threw his reasoning out as his hand moved down to grip midway on his shaft and pushed his hips forward, sinking the tip inside the opening.

Naruto breath hitched, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He knew he would love this feeling Itachi was placing inside of him. The feeling soon left him when Itachi was still pushing into him; this feeling was of pain as his anus was stretched too far. He could feel his anus break and tear but he thought about the pleasure that he knew would come back, still feeling Itachi's bulky penis sliding into him.

Naruto wasn't loving this feeling, until he heard Itachi speak against his shoulder. "Almost there." _What was almost there?_ Naruto didn't know what Itachi was talking about but he continued to tell the blond the same line.

"AH!" Naruto bolted forward, his face plowed into the mattress, biting the sheets between his teeth. He hummed as the head of the shaft pressed against a spot inside of him; he rocked backwards as he slid back and forth onto Itachi's hard flesh. Now loving the feeling he had hated earlier.

Itachi sighed in content as the vice-like grip on himself loosened up. He started to pull back and then slammed into the blond, making him scream like he previously had done. Itachi had a steady rhythm with his hips and hands on the blonde's hips, aiding the blond backwards onto him.

Naruto was flushed, his head turned, mouth open. His hands clenched every time Itachi dove into him and hit that wonderful spot that left him seeing stars, as they began to fade Itachi would thrust back in and he was back seeing them as brightly as before.

There was a tight feeling in the bottom of his gut; he had felt this many times before while he was masturbating alone in his room which meant he was close to exploding. He didn't know whether to tell Itachi or not. He soon let the pleasure take over his senses, thoughts stopped altogether. Pleasure was all that was left. "Itachi. I feel it."

Itachi moaned as Naruto's began to clamp down, he still kept going, hitting the spot hard on his next thrust.

"Ahhh, fuck! Yeah!" Naruto lost it, his hand rushed down, jerking himself off as he came.

Itachi was right behind him, thrusting deep before he felt his cum rush from his body into the boys gateway and left it there as he pulled out.

_'It's Like That'_

Itachi walked from the bedroom, he made tea for himself as Naruto was left sleeping on the bed. He was dressed and waiting for the water to boil.

After getting everything done, he grabbed the cup that contained his tea and slowly made his way back into the blonde's room, he had about 5 hours before Iruka would return and by then he would be gone. Before that he was going to take his time in watching the boy sleep. Thinking over how they met, which brought a smile to his face.

As he walked down the hallway, he disappeared through the blonde's door and shut the door behind him.

The End

**Cascarras** was tha one who requested this fic!


End file.
